Life as a Pureblood
by Bookworm742
Summary: Not everyone can choose their side, Not everyone can choose who their friends with, Not everyone can choose what house they're in but they can try
1. Chapter 1

This is it the day I've been waiting for, my eleventh birthday, one of the most important days in a young witch or wizard's life. It's a day for celebration and for us purebloods a day to show of your child to your rich friends and 'try to build connections' which basically marrying your children off. Ya, I know, ridiculous but that's just how things work in pureblood families.

So anyway arranged marriages aside there's lots of great things about being eleven but the one big thing that makes eleven an important age for witches and wizards is hogwarts. This summer is the summer I'll get my Hogwarts letter, I know it's only June but I can't wait.

Now back to what I said about celebration I'm having a birthday party this evening and when I say birthday party I don't mean playing pass-the-parcel and getting your face painted and cake. I mean sure there'll be a cake but think eleven layers each one a different flavour, frosting flowers and glitter so when I say party I really mean ball with all of the 'respectable pureblood families' meaning the Notts, the Malfoys, the Bulstrodes etc. etc.

Even though it's my birthday you'd think my mother would let me sleep in but no because apparently ladies rise with the sun. So right now I'm getting ready for breakfast, my family dress for dinner and wear 'casual' clothes for breakfast although my parents call it casual that's not actually what they mean it means I don't have to wear dress robes but must still look presentable.

So I put on a simple dress and a pair off flats and leave my hair down. I make my way through the endless maze of halls into the dinning room where my parents are already seated "good morning" I greet them politely. Now let me tell you a bit about my parents my father, is a tall muscly man, with short black hair and icy blue eyes. My mother is a gorgeous woman with long black hair and bright green eyes and a much more dainty face then my father's. I look very much like my mother with a dainty nose, high cheekbones, pale complection and long black hair the only feature I inherited from my father were his icy blue eyes.

I sat down at the table and my mother had a rare smile on her face "Viola darling do you know what day it is" I inwardly rolled my eyes "of course mother it's all you've talked about for weeks". "I cant believe it my baby girl is growing up" okay now I know she's definitely in a good mood if she didn't pick up the sarcasm in my voice and scold me because it's unbecoming in young lady. "After your done your breakfast we can go to diagon alley to pick up our dresses" I sighed for the past a few weeks ago I got fitted for my dress robes for the party it's not that I've got anything against the dress robes they're probably the nicest pair I own in comparison to the simple ones I usually wear for dinner, but how many times does a girl have to try on the same pair of robes and not get fed up of them.

Or conversation if you could call it that was interupted by our house elf Nimee "The post is here master" she squeaked out before shuffling away. "Is there anything for me" I asked sounding excited for the first time this morning "I know your excited to get your Hogwarts letter dear but it's only June" "I know" I muttered half heartedly before my mother abruptly stood up "Nimee get Viola a robe we're leaving now" Nimee ran over with my emerald green robe "Here you go miss" "Thank you Nimee" I told the elf before walking towards my mother and holding her arm so we could side along.

I felt the all to familiar tug in my gut and found myself in diagon alley we walked silently into Madam Malkins and my mother rang the bell impatiently. Madam Malkin came out from the back and rushed over to the counter when she saw us "I'm so sorry to keep you waiting Mrs. Rowle " she said looking flustered at the sight og my mother. My mother pursed her lips "Yes, well I'm here to pick up two dress robes, are the ready". "Yes of course miss" she said in a tone that reminded me of Nimee and bustled in to the back and came out with a small bag containing two shrunken dress boxes here my mother handed her a large pile of galleons without even bating an eye.

When we left the store instead of apparating home like I thought we were my mother kept walking "where are we going mother?" "We're getting our nails done won't that be fun". "Ya that sounds great" I said truthfully, I know what your thinking and no I'm not happy about getting my nails done but my mother and I have never been close and the fact that she's going to spend time with me, just me and her before I have to go to that whole party makes my happy.

We walk into the nail place and I can tell by looking around how fancy it is my mother scans the room and sashays towards a woman " Drisella I'm so glad you and pansy could meet us before the party it'll be lovely for Pansy and Viola to get to know each other". Of course typical it's not her wanting to spend time me it's her trying to ' build connections' by getting me and Pansy Parkinson to become friends.

"Viola why don't you go sit beside Pansy until they're ready for you" I walk over and sit down beside Pansy. " Hi Viola" she said giving me a sugary sweet smile. " Hey Pansy" I said giving her a just as sweet but obviously fake smile. "So Viola what colour dress are you wearing tonight" she said her words dripping with that same fake sugary sweet tone "emerald green what colours yours" I said in a polite but bored expression. "Pink, I'm so excited for your party it's going to be so much fun I cant wait for my party.." she went on for a bit about what everything from the cake to the waitress staff are to look like at her party. "So Viola are you excited to be going to Hogwarts". " Ya I've been checking the post each morning for my letter" I replied sounding more interested she let out a girlish giggle " Me too what do you want to be in" we talked about Hogwarts until it was our turns to get our nails done and when she drops the fake tone and talks about something that's actually interesting pansy's not actually that bad.

I had my nails painted a sparkly silver as instructed by my mother to match my dress I noticed that my mother seemed to be picking Slytherin colours for me this evening most likely to impress all of the purebloods there.

We got back home and there we're three hours left until the guests would be arriving my mother left to get dressed and told me to wait for her in my room after about an hour and a half my mother entered my room and she looked gorgeous in a floor length blood red dress with black stiletto heels.

She instructed me to sit down at my vanity table. She cast a straightening charm on my usually wavy hair and tied a small piece of hair at the front of my head into a plait and pinned it back with an emerald green bow the same colour of my dress. She the helped me put on my dress and I slipped on a pair of silver sparkly pumps. I looked in the mirror and I think i managed to look nice for once it was knee-length emerald green dress with what my mother called a bateau neckline and it had a silver sash tied with a bow around my waist.

my mother gasped "Viola you look beautiful absolutely perfect come we have to go downstairs our guests will be arriving any moment" we walked down the stairs and in to the entrance hall " Now dear there will be children hear tonight that will most likely be in Slytherin with you at Hogwarts ; Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, Millicent Bulstrode, Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, you met Pansy today and of course you already know Draco so I want you to try and be freinds with all of them.

Let's talk about Draco for a second you see our fathers work together at the ministry and our mothers are friends so we saw each other very often growing up. When we were younger I could not stand him and thought he was a spoilt brat ( which he is I might add ) but after a few years of being forced to play together the hatred grew into tolerance and the tolerance grew into friendship although we still make fun of and annoy each other.

I was cut off from my thoughts by a knock on the door after smiling and greeting all the guests most of whom I do not know even though it was my birthday, the party had begun I walked into the ballroom and scanned the room I could see the boys mentioned in my mothers list Draco included standing over by the horderves I was about to go over and say hello when a shrill voice call out my name I looked to the direction it was coming from and saw Pansy Parkinson standing a little bit away from me standing beside to other girls.

I walked over to her "Hello Pansy you look lovely" " Thank you, Viola these are Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bulstrode after I was introduced to the two girls we launched into conversation " What do you reckon they're doing over there " Daphne said nodding her head towards Draco and the group of boys who appeared to be playing rock,paper,scissors. "Who knows boys are weird" Daphne laughed "you got that right" we continued talking about nothing in particular until we were cut of by someone clearing their throat I turned around and saw Draco standing with one of the the other boys from the group he was with in tow "Hey Draco come to wish me happy birthday" he rolled his eyes "sure Lola whatever you wanna think" "you know you love me Co Co" "yeah right " he said with a smile playing on his lips.

Our little argument was cut off when the boy beside him snorted "Co Co?" Draco turned and punched him in the arm "Shut up". They boy held his hand out for me to shake "Blaise Zabini" "Viola Rowle". "So Viola do you want to dance" "Sure".

I took Blaise's hand and we joined the adults on the dance floor in a simple waltz. As soon as the song was over Draco rushed over and grabbed my hand for the next song " Never under any circumstance leave me alone with Parkinson ever again" I laughed "She's not that bad". "Yes, yes she is she kept twirling her hair and giggling you need to protect me from her" " I told you, you loved me" I smiled

 **Well that's it my first chapter done it was probably a tad bit boring but things will get more exciting once the get to Hogwarts.**

 **Next Update: I'm not sure when exactly I'm going to update next but since it's still summer you can expect one soon especially if get some good reviews.**

 **Next Chapter: Is what Viola's been waiting for her Hogwarts letter and maybe a little bit of Draco.**

 **Please follow and review ~ bookworm742**


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days after the party passed pretty uneventfully, I had opened all my presents but none of them were very personal just things they'd expect a girl my age to like Jewellery, perfume nothing that I particularly like or would wear. My Hogwarts letter still hasn't come yet and I'm getting anxious what if I don't get one what if they decide I'm not good enough or that I don't have enough magic and then I'll have to go to Beauxbatons like my mother which I really don't want to do. You see while both my mother and father's families are from England my grandparents sent my mother to school in Beauxbatons because the war was starting and they didn't want their beloved daughter to be hurt. Although the only reason they didn't want her hurt was because they wanted to 'make connections' and they didn't have any other children.

From what I've heard about it, it sounds horrible they wear these horribly girly uniforms and they make you eat your food daintily and act like a lady, which I most certainly am not, sure I was taught to dance and what forks to use, but I prefer tracksuit bottoms over a dress any day and I rarely eat a meal with spilling food on my self. Which is why Hogwarts is clearly the better option for me Beauxbatons don't even play quidditch, not that I'm very good at it or anything but still but still.

I walk down to the dining room, and I'm slightly hopeful maybe today will be my lucky day. I take my seat "Good morning mother, Good morning father" my mother nodded at me and my father smiled and went back to reading the morning prophet I inwardly sighed this is what it's usually like unless there's some thing my mother is excited for I look down at my porridge hopefully I'll be at Hogwarts soon.

One of our house eleves, Binkie handed the post my father "anything for me" I asked as I had every morning since the beginning of summer my father looked at me and tapped the side of his nose "Patience" I sighed and went back to eating my porridge I reached for some honey to add to it when an owl flew into the dinning room ,which was slightly unusual as mother dose not like them in the house the house eleves get the letters from the owls and bring them to us each morning, and landed in front of my plate I took the letter and read the envelope.

Miss. Viola Rowle

the largest bedroom,

the north wing,

Rowle Manor,

Inverness, Scotland

I opened up the letter and I gasped could this finally be it my Hogwarts letter I looked at the emerald green ink and read what was written aloud.

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss. Rowle

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

The second page with requirements says:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

I looked up at my parents and let out an excited squeal and held out my letter for them to see "Look I got my letter". my father looked at me and smiled "Congratulations dear" I was absolutely beaming, I turned to look at my mother "Mother can we please go to get my supplies today" she looked at me "I don't think so dear it's still a bit early yet" I nodded "May I please be excused I want to write Draco and see if he's gotten his letter" I said looking to my father he nodded and I stood up and walked out of the dinning room as soon as entered the hall I sprinted up to room and flopped down on my bed and looked at the ceiling smiling I'm going to Hogwarts.

I got up of my bed and sat down at my desk and pulled out a quill and some parchment and scribbled a quick letter to Draco.

 _Co Co_

 _Guess what? I've gotten my Hogwarts letter, have you got yours too? it's going to be so exciting._

Viola

After I was done I decided to write a letter of a similar fashion to Daphne, I contemplated writing one to Pansy and Millicent but decided against it, when she dropped the tone she used when we first met she wasn't that bad but still a bit annoying and as for Millicent she's nice enough I suppose but she didn't really talk much at the party so I don't really know her. Daphne on the other had talked a lot.

I picked up my to letters and decided to walk down to our owlery instead of calling a house elf to do it for me it is a nice day after all, I went out the door and walked past the rose garden and into the owlery. We've got three owls, my mother's owl, my father's personal owl and his work owl. We keep them in the owlery rather than the house because like I said mother doesn't want the house covered in feathers. I think once I get my own owl she'll let me keep it in my room though. I give Draco's letter to one of my father's owls and Daphne to my mother's.

Instead of going back inside I walk around our manors vast grounds taking I walk towards my favourite spot in the gardens, it's near the edge of our estate nearly completely hidden from site and while the gardeners keep it well groomed it's not as fancy as the rest of the gardens. While every where else has roses and orchids and the bushes pruned into different shapes, it's simple it's a small grassy area with a huge willow in it. The willow is why I like it so much it's perfect for sitting under and reading. At the moment I'm reading a book on dragons it's quite interesting actually, after reading a few chapters I decided to go back inside and see if Draco has sent back a letter.

I tuck my book under my arm and walk towards the house, I decide to go into the kitchen and ask one of the elves if a letter has come for me. We've got five house elves and a soon as I walk into the kitchen they stop what they are doing and rush over to me. "Is there anything you need Miss. Rowle", "are you hungry mistress", "will we make you something" I laughed, It's the same thing every time I go to the kitchens, I smiled at them "No that's okay, I was just wondering if there were any letters for me" Tilly, one of our house elves squeaked and ran over to pick something of the counter "Yes, there is two letters for Miss. Rowle" she squeaked at me "Thanks Tilly" I told her and took my letters and walked up stairs.

I opened Daphne's one first.

 _Viola_

 _Yes, I did get my letter this morning and I'm so excited it's going to be so great all of us in Slytherin together._

 _Daphne xx_

I frowned everyone keeps saying we're that I'm going to be in Slytherin as if there's no doubt, I mean sure it's probably most likely I will be in Slytherin, but no one knows for sure until they get there. To be honest I'd be happy in any of the houses because I think all of the traits are good ones to have, even Slytherin, but I still have no idea what house I'll be in.

I sighed and scribbled Daphne back a quick reply asking her how her summer is going and opened Draco's letter.

Lola

I've gotten my letter to and yes I'm excited, Hogwarts will be great, I've asked my mother and she said we're going to get school supplies next week and she said she'll write to your mother and ask if we want to meet up. See you then

Draco

p.s stop calling me that

Draco

look I didn't call you Co Co you happy, I'm sure my mother will say yes to meeting up and I'm so excited to get all my books. See you next week.

Viola

P.s stop calling me Lola

 **That's it for my second chapter yay!**

 **Next Update: I'll probably update again tomorrow**

 **Next Chapter: Viola is going to diagon alley with draco to buy their supplies**

 **please follow and review ~ bookworm742**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the morning we were to meet Draco in Diagon Alley and sat down at my vanity and brushed my hair, I knew I had to make an effort to look nice today or else mother would not let me go.

I put on white dress, threw on my dark blue robes and slipped on a pair of matching shoes. I went downstairs to breakfast and sat in my chair,"Mother, what time are we leaving for Diagon Alley at ?". "We're flooing to the Malfoy's after breakfast" she answered before going back to her breakfast as if I wasn't even there. I turned to my father "Father, will you be coming with us, today". "I can't, I'm going to be very busy at work today" I nodded and started on my eggs. Sometimes I just wished that my parents weren't so busy all the time. That is probably the main reason Draco and I spent so much time together growing up, we both have very busy fathers and mothers, well my mother at least that only cares about her self. Mrs. Malfoy on the other hand cares about Draco a lot he's her pride and joy.

I reached out and took a sip of my pumpkin juice, "Viola come it's time to go" I sighed thank goodness Draco's coming or else this would've been a long day. I stepped in to the floo and shouted "Malfoy Manor" I felt a tug and everything was dark until I popped out of the floo and landed flat on my face in the front room of Malfoy Manor. I quickly stood up and brushed the floo powder of myself and looked up to where Draco was standing "Hey Draco", he nodded "Viola" before calling his mother "Mother they're here". Mrs. Malfoy briskly walked into the room "Hell Viola, dear, where's your mother ?" she said looking around as if she could possibly be hiding. I turned and faced the floo "Umm.." I said as my mother came out of the floo and walked over to Mrs. Malfoy and gave her a kiss on each cheek "I'm sorry about the delay, the idiotic house elf couldn't find my robe, your looking well". "As are you, Adelaide", "Is Lucius joining us today ?".

I turned away from their conversation and sat down on the couch beside Draco. I pulled my letter out of my robe pocket and went to the list of supplies. "Look at all the books we need to get, I can't wait to start reading". He laughed "Only you, could be excited about books, you better be careful or you might end up in Ravenclaw", "And what's wrong with Ravenclaw ?". "Nothing, I mean it's obviously not as good as Slytherin, but it's better than the other two" he said with disgust before quickly changing the subject, "Don't you think it's ridiculous that first aren't allowed their own brooms, I'm going to try and convince father to get me a nimbus two thousand today" I nodded, while Draco couldn't understand my fascination with books, I couldn't understand his obsession with quidditch, but over the years I've learnt to just roll with it".

"Alright children let's go" we looked at Mrs. Malfoy and walked over to where she, my mother and Draco's father were standing. "Here Draco you and Viola go first she said handing us floo powder" he took the floo powder and walked into the fire place and threw it and shouted "Diagon Alley" I walked in after him and did the same.

When I came out of the floo, I looked around and saw that I was in Madam Malkins, I walked over to Draco and not soon after my mother and his parents walked out of the floo. "Father can we please look at racing brooms", his father gave him a calculating look "We'll do look at them later, why don't you to stay here and purchase your robes while your mothers go look at wands and I go get your books " we both nodded but Mrs. Malfoy looked unsure and turned to Draco "Are you sure you'll be all right darling". He looked embarrassed "Mother I'll be fine and we'll join you in Ollivanders as soon as were done".

After Mrs. Malfoy finished doting over Draco, we walked through the door of Madam Malkin's the chime of a bell greeting us. A frazzled woman with a number of measuring tapes draped over her shoulders stepped out from behind a curtain "Hogwarts dears ?" she said when I started to speak "You've come to the write place". She then popped me up on a stool next to her and began pining a pair of black robes up to the right length. When she finished with me she stood Draco on the stool I'd just vacated and called a witch from out back to tend to him. Draco was nearly done when a boy about our age walked in and stood on a stool next to Draco's.

Draco looked at him with interest and after he decided it was worth his whil he greeted the boy "Hullo" he said "Hogwarts too?" the boy nodded and Draco decided to talk about his favourite subject himself "My father's next door buying my books and my mother's up the street looking at wands" he drawled at the boy "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow" I snorted at the thought of Draco 'bullying' Mr. Malfoy, drawing the boys attention to me "Ignore him" I said rolling my eyes "He's all talk, so any idea what house you'll be in". "No" said the boy looking confused, he must be a muggle born I thought "Well no one really knows till they get there". "I do" said Draco butting in "I'm going to be in Slytherin, all our family have been, imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" I shook my head at Draco's lack of tact the boy clearly had no idea what he what he was talking about. Before I could ask the boy what his name was Draco interrupted me "I say, look at that man!" he exclaimed pointing towards the front window.

I looked at where he was pointing and saw a large man with a huge grin on face looking at the boy gesturing to two large ice-cream cones. "Draco" I hissed under my breath "It's rude to point". "That's Hagrid" the boy said happily "He's the gamekeeper at Hogwarts". "I heard he's a sort of _savage"_ , said Draco "I think he's brilliant" said the boy coldly. "Do you?" Draco said with a slight sneer "Why is he with you? Where are your parents? "They're dead" he said shortly, obvious dislike etched on his face "Oh sorry" he said dismissively "But they were our kind, weren't they?". "They were a witch and wizard, if thats what you mean" he said defensively. "Not that it matters" I butted in, looking pointedly at Draco, honestly at the rate he's going I'll be the only friend he has at Hogwarts. "Come on Draco your done lets go" I said grabbing his arm and practically dragged him out the door, the boy smiled at me gratefully I offered him a smile and a wave "See you at Hogwarts" I handed a bag of shiny galleons to Madam Malkin and pulled him out the door.

Once we were a safe distance away I rounded on him "For Merlin's sake Draco think before you open your mouth next time! Didn't you see how uncomfortable you were making him?" he looked at me as if he wasn't sure what he did wrong "I'm sorry?" he said, I raised my eyebrows again "It won't happen again, I promise". I looked at him and knew it was unlikely that what he said was true, it was the way he was raised, it was the way I was raised too I just didn't eat it all up like he did. "Apology excepted" I said defeatedly, he shot me a grin and ran towards Ollivanders with me following after him.

As I ran after him I thought back to the boy in the shop I had been sure he was a muggle born and I had a feeling there was a lot more to then just a boy whose parents had passed away, I guess not everybody's an open book.

 **Hi guys I know it's been so long since I've last updated and I'm really sorry *insert promise to update really soon here***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **~Brianna**


	4. Chapter 4

.o0o.

I lay in bed immersed in my think silk covers staring at the ceiling my icy blue eyes unblinking and unfocused. Today I am going to Hogwarts, the very thought sent a tingle down my spine. I had been packed for weeks not bothering to let one of the elves do it for me. I had been waiting for this day my whole life yet the very thought of stepping on the train terrified me.

When I could lie in bed no longer I got out of bed and padded across the plush carpet and opened my trunk slowly. I took out a slender box from it and opened it with caution looking at the the thin stick inside, that was embellished with vine like patterns ending with a swirly handle. Just looking at it made my stomach bubble with excitement but not just that there was another emotion there a lingering sense of hope. I still couldn't get what Mr. Olivander said to me out of my head.

 _"Well give it a wave then" Mr Olivander said. I did causing the pot of ink sitting on his desk to shatter into pieces leaving think black splotches everywhere making me wince. "Nevermind dear" he said pointing at at the mess and muttering "Scourgify" then he frowned, that had been the fifth wand I'd tried what if a wand never chose me the thought of not going to Hogwarts made me want to get sick. I looked over at my parents who were sharing worried glances then at Draco who looked confused, he had gotten his first try and seemed to be wondering why I was taking so long to find mine._

 _The silence seemed to last forever making me want to claw my eyes out until Mr. Olivander tilted his head as if to get a better look at me. This is it I thought he's going to tell me that there is no wand for me and that I'll be able to go to Hogwarts but instead he said "I think I have just the wand for you" he scurried off back returning a few moments later taking a beautiful wand "Finished it just last night" he said " 14 and a half inches elder wood and unicorn hair core, Quite an unusual pairing elder being the most powerful of the woods and unicorn one of the weakest cores" he handed it to me and my hands shook apprehensively. I gave it a wave feeling it swish through the air causing a bright white light shine from the tip of the wand causing my face to split into a huge grin. " I believe you have fond your wand Ms. Rowle"._ _Mother had just payed and had walked out the door and I was following her until a hand stopped me, Mr. Olivander "You will do good with that wand Ms. Rowle"_

He said something similar to Draco he said "you will accomplish much with that wand", similar but different. Just because someone accomplishes something doesn't mean it's a good thing a murder could be an accomplishment in someones eyes but he said that I would do good. Thinking about it made me a whole different kind of nervous.

I was pulled from my thoughts by a pop sounding in my room I looked up and saw one of our house elves "Binkie was sent to wake Miss up, but Miss is already up, Miss is going to Hogwarts today" I smiled "Thank you Binkie" I told her kindly "Could you please fetch my indigo robes for me". She nodded and and shuffled off appearing moments later carrying the velvet robes "I took them from and placed them over my jeans and t-shirt hoping mother would not notice them.

I was just putting on my shoes when I heard a sniffle, I looked down and saw Binkie with a fat tear dripping down her cheek "Binkie, what's wrong?" she blew her noes loudly and looked up at me her eyes wide " All of us elveses will miss, Miss". "Awe Binkie I'll miss you too" I reassured her before going down stairs feeling touched. I had grown so used to the elves I never really payed them much attention but when I thought about I really would miss those little guys. 

.o0o.

I stood faced with the wall between platform's nine and ten, this is it . I took a deep breath and pushed my trolley building speed until I met the wall but instead of hitting it I went through on to the busy platform filled with people most of whom were wearing robes, some were caring brooms, other owls. I let out a breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding, Hogwarts here I come.

I had already said goodbye to my parents at home and they then had Binkie escort me to King's Cross so I was all on my own now. I weaved my way through the crowd, trying to find somewhere to put my trunk. All of a sudden a boy with bright red hair barged right into me making Trinity (my new owl) squawk indignantly. "Hey watch where you're going" I fumed "You all right Trin?" The boy turned back to look at me "Oh sorry, I didn't see you" he said a mischievous smirk playing on his lips "Fred Weasley, at your service" he said shaking my hand in an overly formal way that caused my to giggle. Suddenly a boy appeared right beside him. The boy had the same bright red hair, lanky build and muddy brown eyes as Fred "George Weasley" he said " the beter looking twin" he added as an after thought". "I'm Viola" I told them with a smile "Would you like some help with your trunk?" said George, or was it Fred no I'm pretty sure I was George. I nodded gratefully.

As he was putting Trinity's cage up when I heard a voice calling my name, I looked around and saw Draco coming in this direction. I turned back to the twins "Sorry, I have to go, thanks for your help". "See you around" said them as I walked away.

"Viola" Draco said "I've been looking for you everywhere"."Sorry" I told him "I was just putting my trunk on the train", he looked like there was something else he wanted to say but he didn't. "So do you want to find a compartment?" I asked him, he nodded. We were walking through the train trying to find an empty compartment when I saw a familiar face stick her head out of the door of a compartment. "Daphne!" I exclaimed, she ran out of the compartment and embraced me in a hug "Viola" she said "you hardly wrote me at all" I smiled at her "Sorry". "All of us girls are sitting in here Vi, do you want to join us? I turned to look at Draco. He shrugged "I wanted to go find Blaise anyway, see you later?" I nodded.

I went into Daphne's compartment and saw that Pansy and Millicent were with her also. "Hello Viola" pansy drawled, "Hey Pansy" I nodded, "Millicent". Millicent simply grunted, she definitely wasn't the most loquacious person. "We talked about everything from fashion to Quidditch until Draco walked into the compartment flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. "Viola" he said "do you want to come with us to find Harry potter?", "Harry Potter" I gasped "the Harry Potter". "Yes, are you going to come or not?" he said nonchalantly, but I could tell better. When we were around seven or eight Draco was completely and utterly obsessed with Harry Potter and judging by the excited gleam in his eyes I could tell that he wasn't over his obsession just yet.

"Oh I'm coming!" I said. We walked until we got to compartment that had huddles of whispering people outside, who were trying and failing to discreetly look inside the compartment. I met Draco's eyes and he grinned. He was about to barge in and but I stopped him "Be nice" I whispered. He looked at me "I am nice" he said which causing me to let out a snort, he glared at me. I rolled my eyes "Fine let's go in".

We went in and sitting in the compartment were two boys; a red-headed boy who did not look unlike Fred and George and I gasped it was the boy from Madam Malkin's I knew there was something different about him. "So it's true then Harry Potter has finally come to Hogwarts" he drawled I mentally face-palmed Draco knew absolutely nothing about making friends. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, this is Crabbe and Goyle" the red-headed boy snickered. "You think my name's funny do you?" he sneered "Let's see; red hair, hand-me-down clothes, you must be a Weasley" I gasped, thinking of the two boys I had met earlier "Draco that's enough" I said forcefully "Go wait outside" he didn't look happy about it but he obliged. "Sorry about him" I said to the boy who's face had turned scarlet to match his hair, "I'm Viola, Viola Rowle" I said holding out my hand. He looked at it suspiciously before shaking it cautiously "Ron Weasley". "Oh!" I exclaimed "I met two of your brothers earlier, Fred and George" he nodded. I turned to the other boy "We've met before actually in Diagon Alley, Do you remember?" I said eagerly, he nodded and held out his hand "Harry Potter". I looked at him in awe for a moment or two but quickley shook it off, I doubt that he'd want anyone fanning over him. I shook his hand "Well it was nice seeing you again" I smiled "And nice meeting you Ron, Now if you'll excuse me I have to go deal with the prat I call my friend" I said with a slight frown.

I walked out of the compartment and saw Draco standing by himself. "Where are Crabbe and Goyle?" I asked. "They're gone to get sweets from the trolley" he said "So how'd it go" "It went very well, _after_ you left" I said with a pointed look, I sighed "That's not how you make friends Draco, by going in and insulting a boy who he is obviously friends, if you had been nice like I'd said you could have came out of there with two new friends, instead you got two new enemies" I scolded. He at least had the decency to look embarrassed "I'm sorry" he said sheepishly. I sighed "It's not me you should be apologising to" I told him "Com'on we're nearing Hogwarts lets go change into our robes" as we walked down the train a thought seemed to come to Draco "I can't believe he didn't want to be my friend. I nearly laughed that boy will never learn.

 **I know I promised to start updating more regularly but I've been really busy with Christmas shopping and studying for my exams. But this is my longest chapter yet so maybe you aren't too mad.**

 **I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I think Viola really summoned her inner Molly Weasley when she was telling Draco off. Next chapter we find out what house Viola is going to be in, Will it be Slytherin or something else. If you have any suggestions for what house you think Viola should be in please put it in the comments because I'm finding it really hard to chose between two houses.**

 **Please follow and comment (or favourite t is the season of giving after all)**

 **Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all my readers**

 **Until next time ~ Bookworm742**


End file.
